


just us

by weasleysking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysking/pseuds/weasleysking
Summary: “We’ve put this off for way to long haven’t we?” Bucky looked up, right into Steve’s eyes, which were shining. “Talking. About this.”“Yeah,” Steve said. “But, y’know. Can you blame us?”“Hell no.”“But are we gonna?”“Yeah.”





	just us

Bucky and Steve sat side by side on Steve’s bed. Neither of them knew what to say. For the first time in a while, they faced no imminent threat. For the first time in forever, they felt ready to settle. The big question: how? 

“I really missed you.” Steve said to Bucky quietly. Bucky looked up, and despite everything, he couldn’t help but smile a bit.  
“Which time?”  
Steve laughed a little. “Okay. fair play. I was talking about after the snap, but. Everytime.”  
Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I missed you too.”  
They fell silent again. 

“Buck-”  
“We’ve put this off for way to long haven’t we?” Bucky looked up, right into Steve’s eyes, which were shining. “Talking. About this.”  
“Yeah,” Steve said. “But, y’know. Can you blame us?”  
“Hell no.”  
“But are we gonna?”  
“Yeah.” 

They both looked at each other hopelessly. Neither Steve nor Bucky knew how to start this conversation that had been brewing since they were kids. Steve took a shaky breath.  
“Okay.” He said. “Shall- shall we start with the basics? What do we know?”  
Then, Bucky leaned forward and kissed Steve.  
Steve gasped as Bucky’s lips pressed against his, but it didn’t feel wrong. In fact, it felt right, perfectly, perfectly in place, the most whole and right and in place he’d felt his whole life- 

They pulled apart for a second. They stared at each other.  
“Has it really taken us that long?” Steve whispered. “If I’d known it was gonna feel like I-”  
“I’ve been waiting to do that my whole life,” Bucky replied softly. “Every goddamn day I’ve known you Steve.”  
Steve nodded, his breathing hitched. Then, not able to resist, he leaned in and put his lips against Bucky’s again. They lay down on the bed, gently. There was nothing sexual or rough about the way they lay together, their lips pressed against the others, holding each other tightly. It was love in its purest physical form, a love that had been stranded, lonely and broken for decades upon decades that finally, finally, was able to be itself. 

They lay there for hours, tangled up in each other, Steve gently tracing circles against Bucky’s shirt and Bucky rubbing Steve’s back, kissing, kissing and making up for all the time they’d lost.  
When the darkness fell outside the window hours later, the two were still holding each other. Steve stared into Bucky’s eyes. “I’m still lost. I still don’t know what this is.”  
“Steve,” Bucky whispered. “You should know better than anyone by now that this doesn’t have to be labelled as anything but… but us.”  
“Us.”  
Bucky nodded.  
“I like us.” Steve said. “So what does that mean? Just. Doing what we feel is right?”  
“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “Just us. We don’t have to do anything except be ourselves.”  
“I like it,” Steve said softly. “Just us.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
i'm on tumblr too, come cry with me over fiction! @miss-mysticfalls


End file.
